


New Beginnings

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Draco Malfoy, Platform 9 3/4, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: It looks authentic, and it feels just like the ones he's held before, and yet... It surely must be a mistake, right?This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janieohio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/gifts), [Drarrymadhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrymadhatter/gifts).



> How can I not dedicate this week's drabble to you awesome ladies after what you just gifted me with? A freakin' [Drarry version of _You've Got Mail_](/works/24327283) !!!!! It's a glorious dream come true for me, and I love you both so much! 💙
> 
> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #339:  
> 1\. Hogwarts  
> 2\. Harry Potter  
> 3\. (Hermione Granger)
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Ticket
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

Draco looks down at the ticket in his hand.

It’s still there, just as it was the last time, and the time before that. Yet, Draco can’t stop glancing down at it to make sure it won’t suddenly decide to disappear. He almost expects it to.

He’s still rather sure it’s a mistake — or worse, a cruel prank — still half certain he’ll be stopped from boarding the train. Or, if he’s allowed to board, thrown off when the ticket inspector inevitably points out that it’s fake. Surely, no marked Death Eater can be welcome onto the Hogwarts grounds in this new post-war era.

But even though he’s tried to quell it, there’s still a faint flicker of hope residing in his chest, right next to his rapidly beating heart. His self-preservation has attempted to put it out, to tell him that its existence will only make him more susceptible to disappointment when the reality of rejection finally hits, but to no avail. Maybe, just maybe, there’s a chance that this is all real, that this ticket is authentic, that the world is actually offering him a second chance at life.

Not even two weeks ago, he’d been convinced he’d never see the light of day again. Now he’s here, on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, waiting to embark the Hogwarts Express for the eighth time in his life. All thanks to Harry Potter.

Potter, who is standing right over there, talking with his friends, laughing, looking more relaxed and vibrant than Draco’s ever seen him before. The sight is positively mesmerising, and Draco finds himself unable to look away — not even when Potter catches him watching and… doesn’t scowl, like one would’ve thought, but instead gives Draco a… a lopsided smile?

Merlin, if Draco didn’t know better, he’d be tempted to say Potter almost looks glad to see him, or at least relieved. Which doesn’t make sense in the slightest, Draco knows, but for one brief moment, he allows himself to imagine it’s true nonetheless, that someone wants him here. That Potter wants him here.

Draco clutches the ticket in his hand, swallows, and steels himself for rejection.

The flare in his chest keeps on flickering.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
